In his brother's skin
by Ribbond
Summary: After an apparently normal hunt, Dean and Sam awake to find themselves literally in their brother's skin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I know this will become one heck of a crack!fic, but muses have been inspiring and I really wanted to write something with more humour than my last fics, so there. Enjoy it!

Dean opened up his eyes slowly and yawned. Turning over he looked at the old clock on the bedside table and frowned slightly at the blanket covered lump on the other bed. It was strange to see Sam still sleeping at almost 7 am, but the kid needed the rest, and more after being tossed by that troll alike creature during the hunting the night before. Yeah, Sammy could do with the extra sleep, as could he, Dean mused, turning around again. This time, more awake, he noticed his body ached like he had been the one tossed around. He tried to recall if something had happened to him too last night, but no, the brunt of the attack had all gone to Sam. Finally making himself comfortable, he didn't give it another thought and fell asleep once again, until the pressure on his bladder woke him up again. Sighing, he got up, trembling slightly to the chill in the room and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly relieved himself and it wasn't until he looked in the old mirror while washing his hands that he awoke completely.

"SAM!!!"

Hurried footsteps were heard and a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and Dean found himself staring at Sam, eyes and mouth open wide in shock. Only he wasn't really staring at Sam but at himself, and if the situation wasn't as fuck up as it was, he would have laughed, because he had never worn such an expression on his face as the one Sam was actually using.

"Dean?"

Dean nodded.

"Guess the hunt didn't went so perfectly well after all, huh?"

Sam entered in the bathroom and stepped next to Dean to watch himself in the mirror. Dean watched as Sam touched lightly his short hair, his face, his body…

"Dude, are you feeling me up?"

Sam broke his eye contact with the mirror to stare at him.

"Whaat? No! I… I… "

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, you're fucking hot now, I know it can be shocking at first but you'll get used to all the girls attention and…"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Whatever. Dean, we need to know what's happened. I mean… I'm in your body, for Christ sake!"

"Hey! You've just awakened in a very fine toned hot body while I'm stuck with this mop of hair, this freakingly long limbs and oh, let's not forget about the whole body-aching from yesterday fun. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the one who drew the short straw, Sammy."

Sam folded his arms in a very Sammy-manner which was utterly wrong in Dean's body and stared at him disbelievingly. Finally, deciding that getting onto a full-blown argument with Dean would do little to nothing to solve their current situation, he sighed and stepped back to the room, followed by Dean.

"We need to undo this" Sam said, gesturing between the two of them.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sam ignored Dean's comment and sat down heavily in one of the beds. "Okay. As far as we know, last night's hunt was manual book. Everything went smooth on that front."

Dean smirked. "Talk for yourself, you're not black and blue all over."

Sam sighed. "Everything went smooth, and no way a troll could have cast a spell on us."

"Yeah, trolls aren't known for their high IQ after all. So what's the plan?"

"We'd better do a research about interchanging bodies and try to figure out how this happened and how we do reverse it."

Dean nodded. Research and logic to solve a Supernatural phenomena was what they did. They needed to see it like any other case they had. "Okay, I'll start with the research. Go grab a shower and then I'll go grab one myself." He started walking to the laptop when he noticed Sam hadn't moved a finger. He turned around and saw another expression he swore he'd never see on his own face: A deer-caught-in-the-lights and his eyebrows shot up at that.

"What's the problem?"

Sam stuttered before answering. "You want me to have a shower?"

"Yeah, it's called hygiene, you know?"

"I know that, you moron, but I'm not showering in this body."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because for starters, it's your body, not mine! And showering in your brother's body is wrong in oh-so many levels!"

Dean stared dumbfoundedly at his brother. "So what? You won't shower until you got your body back? What if we need some days? And what will you do when you need to take a leak?"

If Sam's expression had been shocked before, now was downright panic stricken. "I… I can't… we can't… I mean it's not…"

"Sam, I swear to God if you let my bladder explode I'll laser-shave your head, you hear me?"

"But it's… I mean…"

"Sam." The finality on Dean's voice made his brother look at him. "I know it sucks. I really do. And we'll reverse it as soon as possible, but meanwhile we'll have to suck it up."

Sam finally sighed. "Man, that sucks out loud."

Dean nodded and sit down and switched on the laptop. From the corner of his eye he saw Sam opening his duffle bag and taking out some clean clothes. "Sam? You may as well look into my bag. So you don't trip with your jeans afterwards."

Sam sighed again and switched bags before locking himself into the bathroom. A few minutes later Dean heard the shower and he smiled. No way in hell his body would go around without looking 100 at its best, was he inside of it or not. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the big delay in ****posting the second chapter of the fic, but work's been hecting, I've been on a travel trip for near a week and then I had real life to deal with too… but here it is. Hope you enjoy it:)**

Half an hour later, with the both of them showered and with clean clothes on, the research still hadn't given any results. Sam was know in front of the laptop surfing through the usual websites to no avail. Finally he sighed and closed the lid of the laptop.

"This is useless. There's some information about body swapping charms, but they all require a fair amount of magic and incantations. We just dispatched a troll. This makes no sense at all." He turned to his brother. "Does dad's journal say anything?"

Dean looked up and closed the book. "Nope. Guess dad never encountered something like that."

"So, what do we do?"

Dean scratched his neck before answering. "We call Bobby, tell him we need help and meanwhile go looking for our next gig."

Sam's eyebrows shot at that. "What? You want to go hunting like that?"

"Yeah, why not? What do you want to do? Sit here and expect us to change bodies again?"

"Well, for starters… yes, that would be a good idea. At least until Bobby comes up with something."

"Yeah, Sammy. And what if Bobby doesn't come up with something?"

Sam sighed. He so did not want to think about that possibility right then. "Dean, all I'm saying is that we don't really have the hand on these bodies. Can you honestly tell me you're ready to go hunting without knowing if your body will react like before?"

"I guess not." Dean sit down on one of the beds. "Okay, so we call Bobby and while we wait we start training in these bodies. Get to know how they work. Shouldn't be too difficult considering we…" He never got the chance to finish the sentence as he got struck by a blinding pain, focused in his head…

_It was dark. __A young man, younger even than Sam, parking his car in front of a block of apartments and stepping out of it. He opened the back door and picked up some books. On the cover of one of them it could be read 'Library of Richmond University Property'. The man started walking when suddenly he stopped and whirled around, as if he had heard something. Relaxing his features, he turned around again and was about to resume his walking when something stepped in front of him. The man jumped slightly but recovered quickly of his surprise. _

_"What are you doing here? I told you I was going to spend the night studying."_

_Whatever that it was in front of him remained silent. The man sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I can't come with you to the party, baby, but tomorrow is the final exam and if I fail it I will loose the scholarship, you know it."_

_He was meet by silence once again._

_"Okay, let's do a thing. I'll take you there and have a beer with the gang. How does that sound?" He smiled but his smile froze in his face and he suddenly looked frightened. He backed a couple of steps. "What are you? What do you want? You're not…"_

_Something suddenly jumped him and for a moment all that was there were his screams…_

"DEAN!"

Dean gasped and opened up his eyes, looking around disoriented. Where was the man? What had attacked him? He stared up at Sam and only then realized he was sitting on the floor, back on the bed and Sam kneeling in front of him, looking scared.

"What happened?"

"By the looks of it, you've just had a vision, Dean."

Dean frowned and blinked a couple of times to clear his mind. If that's what Sam felt every time he was hit by a vision, he didn't envy him at all.

"Oh, joy. I feel so blessed right now."

Sam ignored the comment and grabbed his brother by the elbow, helping him to stand up. "What did you see?"

Dean sat down on the bed heavily. His head still hurt like a sonovabitch and the thought about Sam suffering that every time a vision stroke didn't help his mood at all.

"A man, he was attacked by someone or something."

"Dean, man, you'll have to be a little more specific. If it's something supernatural, we'll need details to find him."

"Yeah… he was a college boy. One of the books was from the Richmond University."

"Virginia?"

Dean shrugged. "Guess so. He seemed to know who attacked him, I'd say it was hisgirlfriend or something posing as his girlfriend"

Sam seemed to think about that. "Shapeshifter?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see what it was. But whatever it was, that man was scared senseless."

Sam started pacing the room. "Okay, we're like a three days ride away from Virginia. Any idea when this will happen?"

Dean shocked his head. "Wait… he said something about his final exam being the next day…"

Sam went to his laptop and after connecting it again, he did a quick search. "Okay, according to this, final exams started a couple of days ago and will last until a week from now. We'll just have to go and hope his final exams is one of the lasts."

Dean looked at him quizzically. "I thought we going hunting in our current state was a bad idea."

"And it is a bad idea, but what can we do? Let that man die? Maybe let more people die?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get your point. So first things first. We call Bobby, explain this mess to him and then we blow this popsicle stand."

Sam nodded while already dialing up Bobby's number. "And Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother who let a lazy smile come to his face. "This final exams thing… does that mean no parties around? Because that will suck…"

Sam groaned.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, so sorry for the delay in the update, I just can say work has been hell this past month or so. Luckily, my vacation time starts this next Friday and I should be able to at least update once more before my vacation trip. Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. Hope you like it:) **

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

Sam exited the gas station after filling the tank and buying some snacks. He found Dean on the phone, sitting casually on the Impala's hood. As he approached him, he could make out bits of his conversation.

"Yeah, thanks anyway Bobby. We'll call you in a couple of days… Will do. Bye."

Dean hung up and looked at Sam who still found quite unnerving to be looking at himself. He had to admit that Dean's expressions on his face differed from his own, but still. And damn, did he miss being the taller of the two. A fact Dean had not forgotten to point out at every given occasion.

"What did Bobby say?"

"Basically anything new. He's found some info about body swapping, but all with extremely difficult charms and well… not the kind of thing you do by error."

"So we're back to the beginning."

Dean smirked at that. "We never left the beginning, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "Yeah." He got in the car as Dean started it, leaving the gas station and passing a sign which read _Virginia 10 miles_.

They had spent the last four days between driving their way to Virginia and training to get the hand on their new bodies. Back the first night after the change they had gone to bed hoping the new day would bring them back to their bodies. No such luck, and since then, they had been training. and even more since Dean smacked his head rather spectacularly against a low branch.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They stepped out the car on the parking lot of Richmond University at mid-afternoon. Some students scurried hurriedly by them, all packed with books and notes. Dean's eyes followed a couple of girls when they passed by them.

"Oh yeah, I missed college."

Sam gave a loud snort. "What are you talking about? You never went to college!"

Dean smiled at that. "Just because I wasn't studying doesn't mean I didn't enjoy other college… amenities."

Sam sighed. "You're such a slut. And erase that perv look from my face, if you please."

"Just when you erase that frown from mine. I swear to God, you're gonna wrinkle my face at this rate."

"Jerk."

"You just said jerk to yourself, Sammy. Not that I didn't already know you were but…"

"Real mature, Dean, real mature."

Sam started walking again but stopped short at the sight of a discarded newspaper on the floor. He picked it up and read the headline.

"Dean, is this the man you saw in your vision?"

Dean picked up the newspaper and looked at the photograph. "Damn it. Yeah, it's him. Mean's we're late."

Sam bit his bottom lip. Usually it was Dean who comforted him when something like that happened.

"Dean, it's not your fault. These visions are a tricky thing and who knows if we had sped a lot more we wouldn't have arrived late anyway."

He started reading the newspaper.

"Adam Johnson, 22, was found dead in the humanities parking lot the night of the 17th." he looked at Dean. "That was the day before yesterday, so you see, we couldn't have made it."

Dean didn't look reassured by that, and Sam knew that he thought that Adam's death was his responsibility. He had felt the same way after being unable to stop some visions, after all. "Continue reading" that's all Dean said, and Sam nodded.

"The young victim was found with multiple lacerations on his arms and torso, like he had been attacked by some wild animal, although there's no report of similar attacks ever occurring in Richmond immediacies. The local forces and the police are still working on the crime mobile and advertise caution at night to the Richmond inhabitants."

"Not much to go on, huh?"

Sam shock his head. "No, this doesn't solve anything. This could be from a vindictive spirit, to a black dog, werewolf or even just a wild animal."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, because your head would surely have a vision about a wild animal, right? No, I told you, this Adam guy know his attacker. He thought it was his girlfriend."

"Then I guess we should try and talk to her."

Dean nodded. "That sounds like a plan. So he was studying humanities. Someone there must known him, and his girlfriend. Let's go, handsome."

Sam sighed again. Whoever had cursed them, for he was sure that was a curse, at least for him, did know what he or she was doing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

In the end, finding who Adam's girlfriend was, was easier than they expected. Adam had been a popular guy, and Mandy, his girlfriend wasn't short on that account either. They found her in her dorm, surrounded by her friends.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Sam started, looking sad. "We just wanted to come and pay or respects to Adam, we were pals in high school."

Mandy nodded and sniffed into a handkerchief and Dean took it as their opportunity. "We were wondering… did Adam ever tell you about anything… strange?"

"Strange? Strange like what?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. The feeling that he was being followed maybe? Or that something weird happened to him?"

Mandy's eyes flooded again when she answered. "Weird? Weird as in being attacked by wild animals and dying?"

Dean opened up his mouth but it was Sam who answered. "I'm sorry we've bothered you. We'll be leaving now." And sizing Dean's sleeve, pushed him outside the room. Once outside, Dean freed himself.

"Dude!"

"Dude? Dean, what the hell is wrong with you? There's a thing called tact. You should try and use it some… Dean?"

But Dean didn't hear Sam anymore. The blinding headache he had experienced with his first vision was back, and he didn't even notice his knees buckling under his weight…

_Dean __opening a door with the numbers 76-B engraved in a plate. Inside, a dorm with two twins beds. A man, sitting on a table and apparently working on some paper gets up confused._

_"Who are you?"_

_On the table, a watch at 9:15pm and a calendar has the day marked at Wednesday , june 15__th_

_Dean points the man with his glock and the man's expression changes from confused to frightened in a split second. _

_"What… what do you want? You can take the money. You can take whatever you want, just don't hurt me…"_

_Dean shocks his head. "It's you I want". The gunshot echoes loud and clear and the man drops dead on the spot._

Dean opened his eyes and gasped against the bright light.

"Dean, man, you with me?" He felt a gentle hand rubbing his neck and opening his eyes again, saw his own concerned face looking at him. Disoriented as he was, he needed a couple of seconds to remember about the body swapping.

"Yeah" it came out more as a groan than as a word. "Those visions are a kick in the nuts, man."

Sam nodded. "You tell me. Do you think you can get up?"

It was then when Dean notices he was sitting on the corridor, back against the wall. "Yeah.. just give me a second."

With Sam's help, Dean manage to get on his feet.

"We should go" Dean nodded in agreement. Once they were outside the building, Sam risked a glance at his brother.

"What was the vision about? Another dead?"

Dean nodded cautiously. Because he had seen when it was supposed to happen. And it was that very same night. And that meant that if something didn't change spectacularly, he had seen Dean's body shooting that man dead, but it would have been Sam who really did that. And he had to know why and stop it from happening.

He sighed at the bright sunlight. "Yeah, but it will happen tomorrow night. We have time." He lied, knowing that if Sam ever found out, all hell would break loose.

TBC


End file.
